fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua
'Aqua '''is the main mascot from Armageddon Pretty Cure!. Aqua is a Gemainian Pixie, and was assigned by the royal family to find the girls and help them awaken their magic after they were sent to Earth. While in pixie form, she takes the form of a white squirrel. While disguised as a squirrel, she tends to end her sentences in "~qua." She currently lives with Lucia and the other girls in their dorm. History Aqua is a Gemainian Pixie, meaning that she was born on Gemainia. Unlike regular gemainians, pixies have the ability to transform themselves into animals, as well as having all of the normal abilities of a gemainian, such as flight. Aqua is classified as a Sapphire Pixie, and is a master healer. Aqua was initially Lucia's caretaker in her youth, watching after Lucia and healing her when she was injured using her magic. However, when the girls left for Earth, Aqua began doing work a maid instead. After the princesses had been on Earth for some time and their powers had not appeared, the royal family sent Aqua to Earth to find the girls and aid them in their quest. Abilities Aqua, unlike most mascots, does not possess the power to power up the girls. However, she is able to heal them in battle, wether she is in Pixie Form of Fairy Form (human form). She can also control water to some extent, though she is not very skilled with this power, and cannot use it in Pixie Form. Realtionships 'Lucia Peridot Skyblue - 'Lucia was the one to find Aqua, and took her in after she saved her from a cat. Aqua tends to help Lucia, and tends to explain things when she doesn't understand, but the two never fight, due to Aqua's calm nature. 'Amara Topaz Skyblue - 'Amara is often the one who treats Aqua like more of a pet than a person. Aqua is weary around her while in Pixie Form. 'Asha Sunset Skyblue - 'Asha has the tendency to ask Aqua about their home dimension of Crylia, more fascinated by everything Aqua tells her about the place. Aqua appreciates Asha's curiosity, and often encourages her to keep working. 'Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue - 'Dahia and Aqua tend to be the two people who always agree with one another, telling people to stop the same things, and being annoyed by the same people, so they tend to get along quite well, when one doesn't think that the other is mocking them. 'Luna Marie Skyblue - 'Much like Dahlia, Aqua is annoyed by Luna, and often has to remind her why they're even fighting... And why she's not in charge. Etymology '''Aqua '- A common Spanish word for water, relating to how Aqua can control water, and how she is Sapphire Pixie, and sapphires, as a gem, are commonly associated with water. Trivia * In her initial design, Aqua was a blue squirrel, but the design was changed to make it believable that she transformed into the human that she does. Category:Characters